1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a tubular light bulb device. More specifically, the present invention relates to a tubular light bulb device where a fluorescent lamp and a lighting circuit are provided in a case and a globe.
2. Related Background Art
Conventional tubular light bulb devices include a bulb-type fluorescent lamp. As shown in FIG. 6, a bulb-type fluorescent lamp includes an envelope 3 composed of a globe 1 and a resin case 2, where a fluorescent tube 4, a lighting circuit 5 for lighting the fluorescent tube 4, and a base 7 of, for example, the E26 type, attached to one end of the case 2 are provided. The lighting circuit 5 is housed in the case 2. Further, the lighting circuit 5 includes a circuit board 5a and electronic parts 5b mounted on the circuit board 5a. 
However, the conventional bulb-type fluorescent lamp structure is not ideal for dissipating heat. The fluorescent tube 4 and the lighting circuit 5 both generate heat. Due to the sealed structure of the case 2, heat permeates a space formed in the case 2. As a result, the electronic parts 5b used in the lighting circuit 5 and even a phosphor film (not shown) applied to an inner face of the fluorescent tube 4 may be damaged by heat, thus decreasing lamp life.
The invention provides a tubular light bulb device that discharges heat in a space formed in a case to the outside to reduce temperature, thereby increasing bulb life.
In some embodiments, a tubular light bulb device of the invention includes an arc tube, a lighting circuit for lighting the arc tube, and a case housing the lighting circuit and having a base at one end, and a heat-transferring member disposed in the case for conducting heat from a space formed in the case to the base.